


Modern Sickness

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged Up, Be More Quarantine Challenge, Cuddles, F/M, Kisses, Mild Language, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: When Aiya becomes sick, Renzou has to overcome his phobia towards sick people to comfort his girlfriend.
Relationships: Shima Renzou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Modern Sickness

Due to the quarantine that was happening worldwide, both Aiya and Renzou of course had to stay home. The two of them didn't mind each other's company, even though the quarantine seemed to be dragging on forever. 

One day, however, Aiya began sneezing like crazy. One right after the other. After a sneezing episode, Renzou would look over at her and he furrowed his brows. Sniffling a little and itching her nose afterwards, Aiya looked over at the pink haired male.

"What's that look for?!" Aiya asked with an offended undertone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Quickly Renzou's brows went back to the relaxed state they normally were, and he shrugged, "What look?" He asked as he stayed sitting on the couch.

Aiya huffed in annoyance and went to walk towards her boyfriend. But her feet stopped, and she closed her eyes as she tipped her head back while her mouth opened. Soon she sneezed, catching it in her elbow quickly. 

"Fuck, my allergies are acting up super bad today.." she muttered out before feeling a cold chill run through her whole body. "Whoa.." she mumbled to herself and shook her body.

Renzou watched this whole thing and he stood up quickly. "Alright lay down!" He gasped out in a slightly frantic tone. 

"H-huh?" Aiya looked over at the other who commanded her. It was now her turn to furrow her brows. "Why? I'm not tir- a-ah-choo-" she sneezes again but this time it came on too fast for her to cover it.

A slight shriek was heard from the male as he jumped at the uncovered sneeze. He then gripped the collar of his shirt and covered his mouth and nose with the fabric. Renzou's arm darted out and he pointed at the couch, indicating for her to lay down. 

Groaning, Aiya dramatically and begrudgingly walked over to the couch. Her body lazily flopped on the piece of furniture and she gave off a loud sigh. 

Renzou rolled his eyes at how she was acting. "Allergies my ass..." He muttered before leaving the room. “You know you’re sick so just lay down and try to rest.” he called out from a distance.

"Wait...where are you going??" She gasped out as she looked in the direction that he went. She was answered with silence. "Ass..." she mumbled to herself before she crossed her arms over her chest again. Another cold chill shook her whole body.

Sick? Aiya? No, she never gets sick, so this is just allergies. Right? The dirty blonde haired female wanted to believe that, she really did. But she then started sneezing again. Three sneezes in a row this time, followed by another chill up her spine.

After recuperating from her sneezing, Aiya groaned loudly. Her peripheral vision wasn't great when she got sick. So when Renzou came back in the room, Aiya had no idea. Suddenly she was hit with some long plastic thing and it made her jump. As she looked down, on her stomach was a thermometer. One of the old ones that you would stick under your tongue, in your armpit, or in the backdoor of your body. 

"Take your temp Ai and dont lie to me about what it is." He spoke out as he knew all too well that Aiya was the kind of person to do things even though she was sick. 

Aiya scoffed and asked in a cute voice "Why don't you take it for me..?" She then held out the thermometer to him.

"No way. If you're sick I'm staying faaaaar away." Renzou expressed as he leaned against the doorframe leading into the living room. "I'm not getting sick too." 

"Why do you hate me?" Aiya asked as she frowned and then huffed. Part of her actually sounded like she wasn’t joking. 

"Just take your temp Ai..." the male muttered and kept his low lidded eyes on her. 

Even though he wasn't one to like to be around sick people, he would still try to do his best to take care of Aiya. With the exception of having a certain attitude about it. Being playful and being distant was how he expressed such feelings towards sickness. 

After glaring over at her boyfriend, Aiya takes the thermometer out of its case and turns it on. Her hand brings it up to her mouth and she places it under her tongue. 

As she waited for it to beep, her eyes went cross eyed to see the number on the little screen quickly rising. Aiya didn't know this but Renzou was watching her and once he saw her eyes go cross eyed, he smiled holding a laugh in. 

Finally the thermometer beeped and the female took it from her mouth. Upon looking at the number, it read, 100.3. With pathetic eyes she gazed over at Renzou and frowned.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He sighed and shook his head, “How did you even get sick? We haven’t gone anywhere!” Renzou cried out, almost sounding annoyed that his girlfriend was sick.. "You stay there and I'll get you some blankets and tissues." 

“It’s not like I made myself sick on purpose...” Aiya whispered in a low tone and watched him leave once again. Soon she leaned back against the arm of the couch. She honestly hated when she was sick, because Renzou would never want to be near her when she was. That's part of the reason she didn’t ever admit to being sick. It hurt a little. To have your boyfriend be so opposed to comforting you closely when you don't feel good. Isn't that what significant others were for? 

With another sniffle of her nose, she felt something heavy in her chest. She couldn't identify what exactly it was. But it didn't feel good. Maybe it was the sickness that was corrupting her body at the moment. Maybe she was upset at her boyfriend. Or possibly it was both of them combined, but man was it something that Aiya didn't want to be feeling.

When Renzou came back into the room he had a heavy blanket, a box of tissues, and a small plastic garbage bin in his hands. He walked towards Aiya and set the garbage bin down first on the ground, then placed the tissue box next to her, and set the blanket over her lap. Once she had all her things he quickly hopped back and looked down at his girlfriend. “There that should be all you need for now, right?” he asks as he was completely clueless about what Aiya was feeling right now.

"Yeah...thanks..." Aiya mumbled as she slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were a bit watery as she glanced up, but she quickly averted her eyes. She wanted a kiss, a hug, or for him to just sit with her. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Seeing her teary eyes, the pink haired male just thought it was from her being sick. Watery eyes were a symptom after all. "Well since you're stuck on the couch I'll play some video games~" he spoke rather excitedly as he walked over to grab his controller, and sat in the reclining chair that was to the side of the couch. 

"You could sit with me..." Aiya offered as she looked his way. Her emerald eyes almost pleading.

A light scoff could be heard and then the sound of the playstation turning on. "Nah, you got cooties." Renzou replied, trying to be funny as he smirked over at her, ignoring the look he saw in her eyes.

Aiya on the other hand didn't find it as amusing. "Oh...you want my cooties any other time." She points out in a slightly spiteful manner. 

"Yeah but you have  _ sick  _ cooties right now. Don't want us both getting sick, do you?" Renzou asked as he smiled and started up a video game he has been playing recently.

"Right.. " Aiya looked from the tv and back to Renzou, before she took the blanket and snuggled under it. She rolled over on the couch so that she was facing its back. Her own back facing the tv.

Renzou looked over. He knew how Aiya acted when she was sick. But with the way she was talking now, he could tell it wasn't just the sickness. He sighed softly to himself but shook his head. He didn't want to get into it if she were going to sleep.

And sleep she did. Quickly the girl dozed off, not really knowing she did so until her eyes opened a little some time later. She could hear the video game going on behind her. Occasional scoffs or exclamations could be heard as well from Renzou. But her awake state didn't last for long as her heavy eyes closed once again.

About an hour later, Aiya woke up again. Not even three seconds after waking, another sneezing fit overcame her. By now she could feel her body ache all over and her limbs felt heavy. Eventually she closed her eyes again. 

This time, when her eyelids fluttered open, Aiya felt even worse. A slight shake to her body from another cold chill that wouldn't subside, caused her to look up from her blankets. There was no sight of her boyfriend. Aiya felt her eyes tear up again, though this time it didn't seem to be controllable. She wasn't able to blink and make this emotion go away. 

With a bowl of soup in his hands, Renzou came back into the room. "Ah..hot..." he muttered, his eyes gazing upon Aiya. He could see her moving under the blanket and he could hear sniffles. But they weren't stuffy sickness sniffles. He knew this sound all too well. 

"You're awake." he spoke out as he stepped forward, placing the bowl of soup on the coffee table. "I made you soup. You should eat it." His voice sounded almost like an order. 

"I'm not h-" her words got interrupted as another wave of coldness shuddered her body. "Damnit.." she cursed under her breath. She hated feeling so cold. 

Of course seeing Aiya like this wasn't what Renzou wanted to see. This wasn't the Aiya that he knew. Even when she was sick. She wasn't that upbeat, trying to fight off sickness, Aiya. Which in turn caused the male to realize something else was going on.

"Alright what is it?" He asked as he crossed his arms "Are you mad that I threw the thermometer at you?" 

Aiya stared at the back of the couch as she shook her head in response. By now she was crying silently. She was sick and she wanted to feel comfort.

"Well then what is it Ai?" He asked again, "Hey...." His voice sounded a bit softer this time. 

"It doesn't m-matter..." she barely whispers out "Just p-play your g-game..." 

Knowing that she was upset now, from more than just being sick, Renzou furrowed his brows and then shrugged, "That game was getting boring." His excuse was just that, an excuse. But he wasn't about to admit that. He then moved to sit down on the couch, by Aiya’s feet. It was only then that when he looked at her he could see a glimpse of her crying face. "Ai..." he whispered.

Aiya only covered her face more. "You know I'm just playing around. Right? Plus being sick is so gross." He admitted in a bit of a whiny tone as he watched her, waiting for a reply.

All Aiya did was shrug. It didn't feel like it. It felt like he genuinely wanted to be away from her. 

Seeing her just laying there silently, he knew he had to do something he really didn’t want to do. Even if she was sick and oozing out her nose and contagious, she needed him. "Hey...come here.." he whispered as he rubbed her calf gently. 

Hearing the invitation, Aiya popped her head out of her blanket and looked at him. She sniffled again. Did he really mean it? Slowly she sat up. Her hair was a bit of a mess around her face and her eyes were heavy. Her nose was red and she just looked sick. Not to mention the puffiness around her eyes from crying. Honestly, part of her wanted to object to his offer just to be stubborn. But she didn't have the energy. 

Seeing her, Renzou chuckled softly, "My god you look like shit." though he meant it in a playful way.

Aiya huffed and rubbed her eyes. Upon hearing that comment she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close to her body, her head falling to rest on her knees. She heard a sigh from the other and soon felt him move closer to her. She was about to try and protest, but he began to say something first.

"But, I still love you." Renzou whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the side of her head. "Im sorry Ai." He apologized in a gentle tone. Letting her know he really was there for her. 

She looks up at him. "Is it really too much to ask for cuddles..?" She asks in a broken whisper.

"Hm...when you're gross and sick and contagious...?" He asked out loud as he looked up in thought, "Yeah it is." He spoke seriously but then chuckled and shook his head. "But, I  _ guess _ that I can make an exception." He then smirks and looks back down at Aiya, "Just ask next time. You already look like you got hit by a bus. Don't need to make it worse by crying over me."

Even though he was clearly grossed out by the fact she was sick, Renzou braved it out. The thought that he really did care about her made her weakly smile. Slowly Aiya unfolded herself so she could be sitting up. She then rested her forehead against Renzou's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispers before feeling a hand on her back pulling her closer to him. 

With a little repositioning, they were now both laying down on the couch. Aiya rested her head on Renzou's shoulder again with his arm wrapped around her torso. Aiya's arm lazily draped across his chest. 

Just as they both got comfortable, Aiya groaned as she felt another sneeze coming on, "Eh...ah-.". Her hand gripped Renzou's shirt before she sneezed into it.

Renzou had a look of horror on his face as she did this, " _ Ewwwwww- _ " he whined and his own body shuddered.

"S...sorry.." she whispered to him as she frowned and went to move off of him.

"Nuh uh." He spoke out as he pulled her back against him. "I'm already contaminated now so no need to run away." He muttered unenthusiastically. But after he spoke he moved his head to the side so he could kiss her forehead. Slyly his left hand moved up to place a couple fingers under her chin to tip her head up.

Aiya's head followed his movements and soon they were looking into each other's eyes. Even though Aiya looked pretty rough right now, to say the least, Renzou smiled at her. He looked into those green eyes of hers that he loved so much. He then spoke in a soft tone, "If I get sick, it's your fault." And he leaned in to kiss her lips, soft and gentle.

Aiya was shocked to feel his lips on hers but she wasn't going to say no to him. Not right now. Aiya kissed back the best she could, leaning into him even more.

A couple seconds later, Renzou broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Ai~" he whispers to her, "Now get some rest." 

Aiya's eyes closed as she smiled. She loved him too, with all she had. Even if he was a jerk sometimes. 


End file.
